The Baroness' Birthady
by rejerito
Summary: Jack wants to steal Baroness Lucile's jewels and needs Elizabeth's and Will's help to get them.Elizabeth doesn't like the idea and Will wants to prove that he is a real pirate.JackElizabeth, WillOC and some smut!
1. Chapter 1: Stranger Of The Night

_A/N: For all of you who loked "The Big Problem", here is what happened before all that! I wrote this some time ago for all those readers who wanted to know what happened on the balcony scene! XD  
_

_A big thank you to all of you who read the story and the reviews!_

_Please tell me what you think of this one._

_Now, enjoy it!_**  
**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Baroness' Birthday**

_Chapter 1: Stranger Of The Night_

The noises were daefening. She tried to avoid them by pressing a pillow against her ears but it was useless.

It was just too loud. And her being all alone didn't help much either.

'If only Jack was here...' that was all she could think of.

Tortuga was just no fun without him and sleeping was a nigh impossible task.

They had gotten to the island this morning and he insisted that there was something he had to take care of this afternoon and didn't know how long it would take.

"Stupid Jack! If he'd only let me acompany him, I wouldn't be here in this room enduring this awfull noise! Don't these pirates know how to keep it down?!"

I just want to sleep for a while... Tortuga is no fun without Jack...

She didn't remember when it happened but suddenly she was sleeping soundly and the had faded.

She wanted this night to be over soon. The longer she slept, the sooner the nex morning would come.

But something didn't want to play along.

There it was. A sound that told her senses to wake up. You could hardly hear it but an inner voice told her something was wrong.

Her eyes flew open but her body didn't move. She wanted to identify first where the sound came from.

'There are still some voices downstairs and I locked the door. There should be no danger coming from there...'

Tap! There it was again!

'The balcony!' She got up quickly reaching for her dagger and hid behid one of the curtains of the big window.

'It's too dark! I can't see anything.'

Tap! 'There must be someone outside...'

She tightened her grip on the dagger, ready to defend herself from whatever was out there. Then she saw a human figure.

'Breaking into a place full of drunken pirates must be very easy for a thief... But this one is going to be sorry soon enough! Just wait until you open the balcony door!'

The figure knew it's job pretty well, the door was forced open in a snap and almost without any sound.

As soon as the figure stepped in, she aimed at it with all her strenght! But as if it was expecting that move, it grabbed her wrist and both started to struggle in a fight that could end deadly for the loser.

The figure was not much taller than her but still stronger.

'It must be a man.' she thought and quickly kicked him in his private parts causing him to duck in pain.

She used her opportunity and jumped on the man's back to throw them both on the ground so she could keep him down but it was useless.

He knew what she was going to do and turned around quickly to grab both her wrists now and rolled on top of her, her back against the floor.

She was scared. She knew exactly what would happen if she didn't get out of this one soon.

Finding no other way she decided to scream for Will who was sleeping in the room next door.

But before she could even open her mouth, his lips were already crashing down on hers.

It was a fierce and bruising kiss but she couldn't bring herself to fight it and even parted her lips to allow the man access to her tongue. There Kiss was too familiar to reject.

"You wretch!" That was all she could say as they parted both breathless.

"I love woman who have guts!" the husky voice panted.

"Don't you know how to use the door?"

"What fun would that be? Besides, I knew it would be closed..."

"Fun?! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Come on, Liz! Don't tell me you didn't like the rush you felt as a stranger was pinning you down."

"You stupid basterd! I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't. Captain Jack Sparrow is too smart to get killed."

"You rather mean too lucky!"

"Whatever. Case is I wanted a bit of fun and I also got to practice."

"Practice what? Suicide?"

"No... Look what I went for."

He handed her a brown envelope with a letter that read:

"'Baroness Lucile's Birthday Party: Costume Ball. Invitation for two.' Where did you get this?"

"Even if you find it hard to belive, I have some friends around here. One of said friends told me about this party and since I admire the poor widow Lucile's jewellery I thought we could go to the ball and persuade the baroness to give us some of those pretty jewells. She hardly needs all of them, besides, she could buy more any time! She has enough money! Maybe we could persuade her to give us some of that too..."

"You mean you want us to go to her BIRTHDAY party and take everything we can and ruin such a special day for her?"

"No. Only the jewells. And anything that catches my eye..."

"..." she frowned at him.

"Alright! Everything! What's the problem?"

"Would you like to be robbed on your birthday? Besides we never really broke into someones house just to get jewells..."

"Well, these aren't any kind of jewells. They are of the most expensive ones and there is one very special amongst them that I wish to posses."

"And what would that be?"

"Not telling you."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise!"

She pouted at him trying to make him talk.

"I already told you. It's a surprise."

She changed her tactic and tried seducing him.

"And I can't possibly persuade you to tell me?"

"...no. Don't look at me like that... I'm not telling you..."

"Are you sure?" And she kissed him passionately, her hand wandering to loosen his breeches.

He smirked as he felt her fingers stroke his manhood.

"Ah... Lizzie..."

He plunged his tongue into her mouth to taste hers. She rewarded his attention by stroking harder.

"Aah... Liz..."

He brought her closer to him so he could see her eyes filled with desire. He loved to see how she enjoyed this even though she wasn't the one who was pleasured.

"Arghh!" he made an almost animalistic sound as she scratched his chest and started to rock his hips against her hand.

He needed her desperatly now and she knew.

She brought her forehead to his to feel his hot breath against her lips as he started to gasp for air.

His eyes were closed and his face was squirming in pleasure.

"...Jack..." she licked her dry lips admiring the effect her hand had on him. He was so close...

"Ah...! Faster..." he urged her and grabed her hand to make sure she would do what he asked her for.

She sped up and listened to Jack's loud groans as he started trembling.

Only a few strokes were enough to send him off and he finished hissing out her name.

She smiled at him while he fought to catch his breath again.

"Hah... hah... hah... I'm still not telling you..."

"Pity... Then you must find another way to pay me back the favour."

"I'm sure we'll find one..." he grinned "Lay on your back..."

- - - - - - - - - -

"So you need me to disguise myself so we can go as a couple to the Baroness' Birthday."

"Exactly! But it would be better if one of the men came with us to distract the Baroness but he needs to be educated." She opened her mouth to say something but he continued "No! It can not be Will!"

"Why not? You know that since the incident in Isla Azul he's been trying to be a true pirate."

"There! You said it! He tried but didn't achieve it!"

"That's because you didn't give him a chance!"

"He always messes up!"

"You just have to have a little faith in him. He could be usefull in this one."

"Hm?"

"Maybe our poor lonely widow needs a bit of companion."

"You want the whelp to seduce the old lady?"

"Shh! I don't want him to hear... We'll just forget the detail of her age."

"Liz, she's turning 67!"

"And? What's the problem? You aren't the youngest either."

"Take that back! I'm not even near that age!"

"Alright. So... will you let him do it?"

He thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that maybe he could actually be usefull.

"... Alright! But if he messes this up, I'm gonna throw him overboard!"

"Thank you Jack!"

"Yeah, yeah... now lets get to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

_Chapter 2: Suspicions_

"Jack wants me to come with you guys? To a Baroness' birthday party?"  
"Yes! The party is tomorrow afternoon and we have to disguise ourselves. Since she has never seen us, it doesn't have to be something very fancy."  
"I don't know, Elizabeth... I really apreciate that he wants to give me a chance as pirate and all that, but I'm not so sure I can trust him... He's pretty mad since Isla Azul..."  
"You must admit that you messed up that time. No wonder he's mad..."  
"What did you want me to do? Marry that ugly princess just to get that blue stone?"  
"It was a magic stone! And she wasn't that ugly..."  
"For heaven's sake! She had a beard!!"  
Jack who was listening to the whole conversation giggled in the corner he was hidden.  
"Alright, alright... But we could have traded that stone for a ship at Tia Dalma's! And you just had to be with her until we got off the island."  
"Knowing Jack, he would have insisted in staying a night there!"  
The pirate smirked in his corner 'The whelp can read my mind!'  
"Well, do you want to come with us or not? If not, we'll just ask Mr. Gibbs."  
"I really don't know, Elizabeth... Why does he suddenly want ME to come? There must be something you're not telling me."  
'Tell him a lie! Don't let him suspect!' Jack told her with signs.  
"Actually... Actually it was me who insisted to bring you along!" she forced a smile.  
"Really, Elizabeth? _So it wasn't Jack's idea..._"  
'Smart girl!'  
"Yes! I knew how much you wanted to participate in something so big so I insisted until he agreed."  
'That wasn't really a lie...'  
"Well. Then I'll do it!"  
Jack jumped out of his corner "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, mate!"  
"Oh my God! I have to do something dirty right?"  
"Not at all. You and Lizzie just have to distract the Baroness while me is going to steal her precious shiny things."  
Will eyed him with suspiciously.  
"And why aren't you the one distracting? You are the master at twisting words after all."  
"'Cause there are things in which even your Captain isn't very good at. So you will have to do that thing."  
"And what would that be?"  
Jack didn't want to answer and there was a long silence.  
"He can't dance..." Liz finally spoke.  
"Jack Sparrow can't dance?" Will burst out in laughter "You've got to be kidding!"  
"I CAN dance. _I'm just not good at it..._ Laugh all you want you stupid whelp! At least I'm not an eunich like you!"  
Will stopped laughing immediately.  
"I'm not an eunich!"  
"Oh, God... Here they go again..."  
"Then why didn't you want to sleep with Princess Violeta?"  
"It's called having a stomach! I could hardly sleep with that..." Will gestured with his hands trying to find the adecuate wordsto describe her "...that hair-ball!"  
"Come on! She wasn't that horrible!"  
"Guys." she tried to interfere but none of them listened.  
"Have you even looked at her?! She had a beard! It was as if she was a man!"  
"Guys!"  
"Come on, William! I know exactly that you tried several times to spy the men on the rare ocassions they bathe!"  
Both, will and Elizabeth looked shocked.  
"WHAT?! You're nuts!"  
"Is that true Will?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Don't act all innocent! I saw you!"  
"You like men? _That would explain why he never layed a finger on me._"  
"I do NOT like men. Why else would I need to go to Giselle and Scarlet?"  
"Because men don't like eunichs!"  
"_If he likes men, he could have slept with Violeta..._"  
"I'M NOT AN EUNICH!!"  
"YES YOU ARE! Else you would have tried to seduce Elizabeth!"  
"..._he's right_..."  
"She's a lady!"  
"_I can't belive he likes men..._"  
"I DO NOT!"  
- - - - - - - - -

Will and Gibbs were on deck talking.  
"Jack must be daft to go to that mansion just to git some jewels."  
"As if that were something strange... Elizabeth said there was a special one amongst them that Jack is really interested in."  
"The Cap'n is interested in anything that caches his eyes..."  
In that moment Jack came out of their cabin with Elizabeth holding his arm.  
"How do we look?"  
Both men were speachless.  
Jack was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt, his hair tied back with a leather string in a ponytail with a feathered hat on top of his head.  
He looked so different without his red bandana and without the kohl adorning his brown eyes. Wait! Without kohl?  
"Jack! You actually washed yourself?!"  
"I do that quite often. Why? Regret not spying on me?"  
Will just rolled his eyes and noticed for the first time that the unknown woman giggling besides Jack was actually Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth..."  
He admired her from head to toe. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with a golden corset and borders, her shoes matching the dress. And she had dyed her hair black and carefully pinned up with only a lock of hair waving down her shoulder.  
"Miss Swann! Ye look lovely! No wonder the Cap'n is all crazy about you."  
"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs."  
"Carefull Gibbs. Ye don't want me to get jealous, savvy?" poor Gibbs just closed his mouth and erased the smile he was wearing. "And you, stop drooling all over her! You're gonna ruin her dress! Besides..." he gestured Will to lean closer to whisper something in his ear "_She's not a man. I've proven that meself plenty of times._"  
"You stupid bastrad!" and both began hitting each other as if they were two little boys.  
"Stop it guys!" Elizabeth scolded.  
"He started it!!!" both said at the same time pointing at each other, Mr. Gibbs just rolled his eyes.  
"I don't care who started it! We're going to that party now and I want both of you to behave properly! Understood?"  
Both nodded quietly.  
"Now lets get to the carriage and go over the plan again just to make sure we all know what to do."  
Both of them pouted and got going.  
"Mr. Gibbs, please take care of the Pearl and don't worry if we're late, I don't think anything will go wrong."  
"That is if both of them start to act like adults. I'll prepare everything just in case..."  
"Alright."  
She already was walking down the plank when she turned around to tell the older man something.  
"Ah, Mr. Gibbs."  
"Aye, Miss?"  
"There's a bottle of rum for you under my bedside."  
This caught Gibbs' attention but he didn't understand for what the bottle was.  
"Miss?"  
"Just a little thank you for getting me this beautiful dress."  
"Thanks, Miss! Always a pleasure to do you favours!"  
He took quickly off to get the bottle and she smiled.

When she got to the carriage, Will and Jack were already arguing again.  
"And what is your outfit supposed to be?"  
"Why, pirate of course! And you? Couldn't you find anythin un-blacksmith like?"  
"I put the fanciest clothes I had on!"  
"You still look like a poor smithie! So NOT original!"  
"Look who's talking! Mr. 'Ponytail and that's it'!"  
"You're just jealous I look better than you!"  
"Guys!" she stopped them quickly "Let's focus on our mission! Get into the carriage! You'll sit together so my dress wont get wrinkled and I want no fussing, alright?"

The carriage headed off to Baroness Lucile's mansion. Meanwhile our three heroes went over the plan once again.  
"What do you have to do, Will?"  
"I have to stay with you to distract the Baroness. Talking, dancing, drinking, ..."  
"And you, Jack?"  
"Once she's distracted, I'll sneak off to her room to get the jewels and any other thing that looks valuable."  
"Jack... Do we really have to steal everything? Isn't it enough with just the thing you want?"  
"Love, this ain't the first time we robbed someone."  
"I know... But it's her birthday. It's just not right..."  
"Liz, we're pirates. We take what we can and give nothing back!"  
"It still isn't the right thing to do..."  
"Oh my God! Will what did you do to her?" Will just stared quizzical at him "She's starting to sound like you!"  
"I'm not intervening. I want to keep my head."  
"Can't we rob her another day?"  
"Elizabeth, this is just the perfect chance. It couldn't be any easier. And we can't just go in for one little thing. What would the crew think? Do you understand, love?" she nodded "Good girl. Besides, she will recieve quite a few presents today, right? She won't lose everything."  
She smiled a bit but then noticed they didn't bring any present with them.  
"Don't worry, love. Ol' Jack has already thought of that." He showed her a little box. "We give her one and take the rest!"  
"What is is?" Will asked.  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."  
The carriage stopped.  
"Well. Let's get out! We're here!"  
Both of them got out first and then helped the lady out.  
"Wow! This mansion is enormous!"  
"I know, love. I told you she wasn't a poor one. She can afford a lot of expensive jewels."  
"You mean just because she's rich she won't care that somebody stole her jewelery?"  
"She'll replace them soon enough, love."  
The three of them took a deep breath before entering.  
"So, are we ready? Yes? Then let's get in!"  
They started walking and Jack turned to Will.  
"And remember, Will. Don't mess this one up! This is your chance to prove you're pirate enough for me ship."  
"You'll be proud of me, daddy."  
"Yeah. Daddy-My-Ass."


	3. Chapter 3: Not Exactly According To Plan

_Chapter 3: Not Exactly According To Plan_

"Oh. My. God. This house is enormous! It's even bigger than the one you used to live in in Port Royal."  
Both, Elizabeth and Will, were syunned as they entered the mansion.  
"Look! There are angels painted on the ceiling! Father would have never agreed to paint our house like this..."  
"Stop staring at the ceiling and look out for valuable things!"  
Jack's words snapped them out of their bewilderment.  
"We need to find the Baroness and then inspect the house."  
"But we don't even know her. How are me supossed to reconize her?"  
Elizabeth was right, only Jack knew what she looked like.  
"Henry, my friend, told me she was a bit chubby and dark-blonde haired with a deafening laughter. We will reconize her. You don't turn 67 every day after all..."  
"Jack... I think there are quite some people in their 60's."  
"Just look for an old hag. I think it's better if we split up to search for her. You two search her together and I'll go in that direction."  
Will smiled as he heard that he would go with the beautiful Elizabeth.  
"Don't get all jumpy, blacksmith. She's just going with you to make sure you don't say anything stupid."  
He opened his mouth to protest but she interupted him before he could speak.  
"He's right, Will. You tend to blabber out everything when you get nervous."  
"That's not true!"  
"Yes it is, mate. We'll meet here again in a while if we haven't found her yet, savvy?"

"It's been almost a half an hou and we still haven't found her."  
"Maybe she's disguised as well and that's why we can't find nobody that fits Jack's description..."  
Something was not right. Elizabeth was always excited when they went on a 'mission' no matter how small the task for her was. But this time...  
"Are you alright, Elizabeth?"  
"Hm? Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry..."  
"Don't lie to me. You've been acting strange all day. What's wrong?"  
"It's this whole thing... I don't want to rob the Baroness..."  
"Then why did you agree to come along?"  
"Jack needs me in this one. He also wants some special jewel, which he still hasn't told me what it is, from her collection... I thought I could convince him to only get that one jewel but once he's got something on his mind, he doesn't stop until he gets it."  
"Why is it such a problem for you? It's not as if it's the first time you've done something like this."  
"I know... And I wouldn't care doing it but... It's her birthday! I don't think I would liked to be robbed, specially not on your birthday!"  
"Elizabeth... Come here..." Will hugged her to comfort her when suddenly a loud voice interrupted that moment.  
"Bwahahaha!!!"  
"What was that?!"  
They looked into the direction the noise came from and saw Jack talking to an elder woman.  
"I think Jack found her."  
"Oh God... That Henry guy was right. Her laughter is horrible!"  
Will took her hand and made way to where the pirate was.  
"Hahaha! Captain Johnathan! You are way too funny!"  
"It's always a pleasure to make a beautiful woman like you laugh" he said in his best manners 'Although you almost deafened me...'  
"_Did she just say Johnathan?"_  
"_That's Jack's real name. Just play along and let him do the talking."_  
"Ah! Here they are! May I introduce? My beautiful wife, Elizabeth, and her brother, William Turner."  
"_Brother?"_ Will whispered to Jack.  
"_Do you think I'd introduce YOU as her husband after seeing how you were holding onto her hand? Just play your role. Learn from my WIFE."_  
"It's my pleasure to meet you, Baroness. The bests of luck for your birthday."  
"Why, thank you Mrs. Smith! Your husband did not exagerate while describing your beauty."  
"Thank you, Baroness. Please, call me Elizabeth. It's been so long since I've talked to a lady that I already feel that we'll be good friends."  
"Then it will be Elizabeth. You can also call me Lucile. I still can't imagine how you can endure such a long time at sea without any female company! Although, I must admit that I wouldn't mind the company of such fine men as your companions."  
"Oh, no, Lucile. I really enjoy the sea. my father always joked about me being half human and half mermaid!"  
"Bwahahahahahahaaa!!!"  
All three fought not to bring their hands to their ears to stop that unbearable noise from crushing their timpers.  
"Elizabeth, dear! You sure are funny!"  
"_Didn't she just say that to you?"_  
"_Even you could impress her with your smithie jokes. You should try it."_  
"It's the truth, Baroness. Father always knew that Elizabeth would marry a man of the sea. And what better choise could she make as marry a Captain so she could sail with him?"  
"Mr. Turner! Please! Call me by my name! It's a shame to hear such a handsome man like you are calling me Baroness. It makes me feel older than I already am!"  
"As you wish, Lucile. And please don't worry about your age, you still look like a flower in her blooming days."  
Elizabeth and Jack were shocked.  
"_Did he ever tell you something like this?"_  
"_Never. I didn't even know he could be so charming..._  
"_Maybe we just underestimated him..._  
"Oh, William! Such charming words! You are going to make this lady blush!"  
Will smiled in victory when he saw Jack's incredulous face. Will had just managed to woo the Baroness with only those few words. He had to do something before the eunich gathered all her attention for himself. Nobody robs Captain Jack Sparrow his 'Wooing Throne' and specially not the whelp!  
"Dear Lucile! How embarrassing! I totally forgot to give you your birthday present! Let me see..." He reached into his pocket toget the box but it was missing. "Wait... where did I put it?" He continued searching in his other pockets.  
"Honey, are you sure you put it there?"  
"Of course! When was the first time I lost something?"  
"Ahh, Lucile... Please excuse my brother-in-law. He tends to forget where he puts some things. He already forgot he gave your present to me so he wouldn't lose it."  
He handed her her present.  
"Bwahahahaahaa!! William you are way too funny!"  
'You bastard!! You stole it from me!'  
"Honey, calm down..."  
"I hope you don't forget anything that has to do with your duties, Captain! Bwahahaha!"  
"Yes. Father was always preocupied because of that. That's why he send me with Elizabeth on that ship, so I could take care of her." He grinned deviously at Jack.  
"Really, Captain Smith! You should be carefull with your memory! When you reach my age you won't be able to remember even your own name!"  
This brought Jack's blood to boil.  
"_Jack!_" Elizabeth tugged him "Don't take it serious, honey! You know they are just joking. _Please calm down or you'll ruin everything..._"  
"Oh! William! What a beautiful necklace!"  
Will turned to look at it and was shocked as he saw it.  
"WHAT?!" He screamed scaring all three of them. "Sorry, I just forgot how beautiful it was. It even matches your dress."  
This time it was Jack's turn to smirk wich caused Will to give him a murderous look.  
"_What is it, Jack?_"  
"_That his necklace._"  
"Would you mind putting it on me, William?"  
"O-of course not..."  
'Eat that Turner!'  
'You bloody bastard!'  
"Thank you. Will, would you mind being my companion for the rest of the night?"  
"I-I don't... know. Why?" 'Besides, I need to kill that fucking pirate!'  
"It would be so pleasing to have such a fine man acompany me on this special night."  
"Go on, Will. Jack and I will just enjoy ourselves on the dancefloor."  
"She's absolutely right! Let them both have some time together! Couples need some time for themselves every now and then."  
"Yes, Will. Listen to Lucile. After all it's her birthday." 'And you need to recover that necklace somehow.' Jack smirked.  
"Alright then. You both have fun." 'I hate you! You did this on purpose!'  
"Well, then it's settled! See you later, dear guests! And please enjoy your stay in my house! Come, William! Let me show you around!"  
"_Let's get to work, Lizzie!"_  
_"This is not exactly according to plan..."_


	4. Chapter 4: No Rum? Why?

_Chapter 4: No Rum? Why?_

"Jack. Wait!"  
He was dragging her towards the stairs.  
"We can't just leave like this and leave her alone with Will."  
"Why not?"  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
"She will suspect if we suddenly dissapear."  
"I don't think so. She said it herself: 'Couples need some time to themselves from time to time'. If you know what I mean."  
Jack's smirk faded as soon as he saw her serious face fromn at him.  
"Not in the mood? Alright... But I don't think she would notice anyway."  
He made her turn around to look at the Baroness and Will who were now talking with the rest of the guests.  
"Look at poor William!" he mocked "As soon as he manages to free himself of her she's already clinging onto him."  
Elizabeth watched how Will tried desperately to free his arm without Lucile noticing, but as soon as she noticed him missing (which was instantly) she would already be grabbing him.  
"Poor Will... I still think we should stay with the guests for at least half an hour, just in case." 'Maybe you even change your mind about the jewels...'  
As if he heard what she was thinking, he eyed her suspiciously.  
"What?" she asked nervously.  
"You think you are really smart, aye?" Shit! "I know exactly what you're planning." Darn! Did he have to know her that well?  
"Wha-what do you mean?"  
"You want to trick me so I will dance with you!"  
"What? Y-yes... That's exactly what I was thinking." He didn't know her that well I guess...  
"We don't have to dance if you don't want to. But if you remember well there are FREE DRINKS!"  
This of course caught his attention.  
"Rum too?"  
"I don't know. We just have to walk over there and see if there's any. And, who knows, maybe seeing all those people dance will bring you into the mood to dance too."  
He thought carefully before answering. Liz was smart and alway knew how to convince him to do what she wanted him to. He knew exactly that if he walked over there he would probably end up making a fool of himself on the dancefloor.  
"I agree on the first part. But I still haven't agreed to the second!"  
She raised her arms in surrender and they made way to where the guests were.  
He looked at all the disguised people dancing as they neared the table with the drinks. He kind of envied them.  
"Doesn't look that bad, right?"  
Elizabeth asked him giving him his drink.  
"Not really..." but then he remembered what happened when he was still a kid.

_Stella. That little monster... She had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. Red like fire. And her eyes were blue as the sky.  
She was his first crush. His first and last he hoped. She had taught him to beware of beautifull girls. They looked like angels but were truly the devil.  
Well, that was untill he met Elizabeth Swann. She was different than any other woman he ever met.  
Stella was the most popular girl of town, at least of all in the age of 8 and beneath.  
But she was a monster.  
There was a party in town and Johnathan decided that he would ask her to dance with him. Luckily for him she agreed and everything went smooth. Untill...  
"Ah! Look it's Edward!"  
Edward was only one year older than Johnathan and Stella but there was something about him that made all the girls fall for him.  
"Isn't he gorgeous?"  
"I don't really know..."  
"Of course you don't. You are just... a boy."  
"Stella! I don't like it when you talk like that... you are dancing with me now!"  
"Ha! But not for long!"  
Stella pushed him as hard as she could causing him to fall into the mud.  
"Hahaha! Poor Johnathan! Doesn't know how to dance! Nobody dances like Edward! You are just a loser!"  
And there she left him. Alone in the mud while she runned into Edward's open arms.  
Everybody laughed at him. Johnathan never danced since then...  
Stella's face would always apear when he would think of the devil._

He drank the whole glass as quick as he could as thought as he wanted to drown that memory.  
"Eww... What's this?"  
"I think it's whisky. Why?"  
"It's horrible! Ain't there any rum?"  
"If you remember well, this is no pirate party."  
"But I want me rum..."  
She rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.  
"I guess since there is no rum I'll have to drink this repugnant whisky..."  
"Oh! Look there comes Will! He managed to escape the Lucile."  
Jack's eyes flew open.  
"Time to go!"  
He grabbed another glass and walked away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll be right back! Just trying to stay alive. Eunich 's gonna kill me if I stay."  
And off he was.  
"Did he flee that coward?"  
"Will. How is it going?"  
"Bad. VERY bad. The Baroness won't leave me alone! Thank God I managed to escape her."  
He took a glass to drink.  
"What about you? Have you already convinced him not to steal everything?"  
"No... I haven't said anything yet."  
He took another glass and did the same as Jack. Drink it all in one sip.  
"You shouldn't drink like that. You know you don't take it very well."  
"Better that way! Maybe I'll pass out and she'll leave me alone!"  
"She can't be that horrible."  
"You have no idea. She shows me around as if I was her toy and then she makes these perverted allusions... Gross!"  
"Like what?"  
"Like when she said that thing about my hair! 'Oh, William! I wish I could be a ship so the waves of your hair would crush all over me!'"  
Elizabeth laughed at his imitation.  
"What?! It's not about WHAT she says! It's about HOW she says it! As if she was about to srip me naked in front of everyone!"  
"I think you are exagerating."  
"Not at all!"  
"Don't worry. I'll tell Jack to steal the jewels quickly so we can leave as soon as possible."  
"No. I still need to recover the necklace! That bastard took it just to make me mad!"  
"Why is it so important? I never saw it before."  
"It was my mother's. I wanted to give it to you when we got married but... I guess that won't happen anymore..."  
His face saddened at the thought.  
"Oh... Will. I'm so sorry... He shouldn't have taken it."  
"It's not your fault."  
He took Elizabeth's hands in his stroking them softly.  
Out of nowhere Jack appeared.  
"Hey! Let go of her!"  
Both were startled and Will let go of her.  
"You asshole! You stole that necklace on purpose! Just to piss me off!"  
"You wanted to be a true pirate and true pirates must know how to recover their lost propriety! Just like me and the Pearl."  
"Aren't you afraid that I might get Elizabeth back?"  
She opened her mouth to protest but Jack spoke before she could even pronounce the first word.  
"She doesn't belong to anybody. Not even me."  
"Right! I'm not a thing!"  
"She chose me because I'm just too charming and irresistible."  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
"I don't see the Baroness drooling all over YOU."  
"True enough! Not that I envy you or anything. And talking about dear Lucile, There she comes."  
"Oh no..."  
"_You still have to get that necklace back, remember."_  
"William! I already wondered where you went to!"  
As soon as she reached them, she had already gripped Will's arm tightly as if fearing that he would dissapear.  
"Lucile! I just wanted a drink that's all."  
"Thank God you came, dear Lucile. Will was starting to worry if he would find you ever again with all those people around."  
Jack said clearly a bit drunk since he was starting to wave his arms as he usualy did.  
Elizabeth noticed this and kicked him so that noone could see.  
Will was glaring daggers at him.  
"Poor Will! Already grown so attached to me?"  
"Oh! Something else! Isn't there any rum?"  
This time she elbowed him hard.  
"Ouch!"  
"Rum? You don't mean that vile drink by any chance?"  
"Vile? How dar-?"  
"Please excuse my husband, Lucile. He is taking this whole pirate costume too serious. He even wants to drink rum now."  
She giggled nervously. The Baroness had a confused expression untill...  
"Bwahahahahah!! You sure are funny Captain! You better take care from now on or the East India Trading Company will hang you."  
Jack and Elizabeth were shocked while Will and Lucile laughed as they walked away.  
"Hahaha! That I'd like to see! Captain Spa- I mean Smith hanging from the noose!"  
"That was not funny at all..."  
"Come, Jack... Have another drink."  
She handed him a glass and took one for her.  
"They already branded my beautiful skin once!"  
"Don't worry. Nobody will hang you... Your Lizzie will protect you."  
She rubbed his back to comfort him.  
"_That was not funny at all..."_  
"I know... Have another."


	5. Chapter 5: The Balcony

_Chapter 5: The Balcony_

Jack atched Will and the Baroness while they danced.  
He hated the eunich for being able to dance in front of everyone. And he was a good dancer too, that he had to admit...  
"I was a good one to... Once, long ago... Until I ran afoul that terrible monster!"  
"What are you talking about, Jack?"  
"Nothin'. Just thinkin' to meself..."  
"I think you had too much whiskey."  
"How coul I hav' too much? Me doesn' even like it!"  
"You surely drank a lot of glasses though..."  
"An' what if I am? It's no strange fer me to be drank."  
"It is if you're this drunk after only a few drinks."  
"..." he looked at her with suspicion. She had almost as much glasses as him.  
"How com' yer no drank? Hm?"  
She spit out the drink she had in her mouth, very un-lady like if you ask me, and started blushing.  
"I used to steal a bottle from my fathers drawer from time to time. Poor Henry... Father always thought it was his servant."  
Jack looked at her in surprise.  
"Aha! Thas why you had no problems with the rum on the island! No wonder I couldn't made ye drank!"  
She simply smiled to herself.  
"Oi..." jack started to sway lightly from one side to the other "I feel sleepy all of'sudden..."  
She had to catch him before he fell to the floor.  
"Jack! No! You can't sleep now! We need to stay here until Will recovers his necklace!"  
"Oh! Yesh! We hav' to get the jewel'!"  
He started to stumble off but she stopped him quickly.  
"No! Let's dance first."  
"Nah... Me don' wan's."  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause Edward 's betta."  
"Who's Edward?"  
"He stole me show with Stella when I was eight!"  
"When you were eight?!" She started laughing at the fact that Jack was still angry about something that happened so long ago.  
"Ye, laugh... But is no funny! I was dancin' with 'er and when she saw 'im, she pushed me into the mud and ran ito 'is arms! That bitch! Everybody laughed at me!"  
Elizabeth fought hard not to laugh anymore.  
"Oh, Jack... Is that why you are afraid of dancing?"  
"I'm a pirate! Pirates don' fear anythin'!"  
"Shh! Keep it down. I know you fear nothing brave Captain Sparrow, I meant to say if that's why you don't want to dance."  
He just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm not like Stella."  
"That I can see..." he started giggling "She didn't hav' any boobs at all. He hehe!"  
"Jack! Shut up! What I mean is that I want to dance with you and not with anyone else. So... Waht do you say? Will you dance with me?"  
He thought a moment about it.  
"Not even euinichy?"  
"Not even Will. And I promise not to push you into the mud."  
"I know that! Yer not like that devil. And I still got to show Turne' that I can dance too!"  
"Alright then. Let's get to the dance floor."  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the dance floor.  
"Not so quick! Me feets are movin' strange."  
- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Will had to endure the company of the Baroness.  
"William. Have I already told you how beautiful your hair is?"  
'Oh, no! Here she comes again...' "Yes, Lucile. Several times already." he forced a smile.  
"Well that is because it is really beautiful! The color and those silky waves... I wish I could be a ship to-"  
"Look there!" he interrupted quickly. He couldn't stand to hear it again. "Ja- I mean, Johnathan is dancing?" 'Saved!'  
She turned around to look at them.  
"Oh! Indeed. He's not all that bad... He has a funny way of moving though."  
"He must be drunk... _Again._"  
Will was impressed. Jack was probably drunk and literally hanging over Elizabeth, but he still was good at dancing.  
- - - - - - -  
"See. you're not that bad at it."  
"Maybe I shoul' change me profession!" he giggled clearly drunk.  
"I don't think that being a pirate is a profession."  
"A profession is what you do fer livin'. Me does piracy fer livin'! So, as conclution, bein' a pirate is bein' a professional!"  
"If you look at it like that..."  
"I'm very professional in other fields too..." his hands began wandering to Elizabeth's bottom she quickly slapped his hands away.  
"Jack!! I can't belive you're trying to do this infront of everyone!"  
"Can't help it, luv!" and soon his hands were wandering downwards again.  
- - - - - - -  
'I can't belive he's groping her with all these people around!'  
Will was still dancing with Lucile but now he was trying to get his necklace back without her noticing it.  
Of course seeing Jack fumbling with Elizabeth's dress caused him to brake his concentration and Lucile noticed what he was doing.  
"William."  
"Hm?" he answered without taking his eyes off of the two lovebirds.  
"Is there something you want?"  
"Wha-?" he turned to face her and saw how his hands were trying to open the necklace "AH!!" he screamed in shock.  
"What is wrong? You've been trying to take the necklace off for some time now."  
"What?"  
"If you didn't want to give it to me, why didn't you say something before?"  
"We-well... You see... This was my mother's necklace. And Ja-Johnnathan took it without my permission and... an-and I thought it would be very impolite to ask you to give it back..."  
"Why would the Captain do such a thing?"  
"It's a long story... The case is that I'd like to get it back if it's possible. I'll give you something in return! Anything!" 'Oops... I shouldn't have said that...'  
"Anything?" 'Shit!' Lucile thought a short moment about his offer. "Maybe to some sort of understanding."  
She whispered something into his ear with a sly smile.  
"WHAT???" It must have been something improper since it caused Will to blush very hard and scream on top of his loungs.  
"_Shh! Not so loud!_ Come on William it's just a little request and you'll get your necklace back. I've been so lonely since Arthur passed away..."  
Will was still in shock.  
"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you've never done it before! With your pretty face you must have seduced more than a few 'mature' ladies! Besides. It would save you a trip to those well known strumpets to whom men like you go to."  
'I can't belive my ears! I've I agree I'll have to literally run to them to erase such a horrible memory!'  
"What do you say, Will? Do we have an agreement?"  
He thought about it. Sleeping with an 67 year old woman just to get a necklace back? That was a bit too much to ask for.  
He was about to decline when he heard Jack's voice in the back of his mind.  
'_You're not pirate enough for my ship if you don't do it!'_  
And then Elizabeth's.  
'_Shame on you, Will... I thought you had more guts. We will all laugh at you when Jack throws you over board.'_  
Lucile still waited for an answer.  
Will hesitated but then finaly spoke.  
"Al...right...?"  
The Baroness jumped in joy and dragged him away from the crowd up to her bedroom.  
'Mental note: KILL JACK SPARROW AFTER THIS IS OVER!!!!! ...I can't belive I agreed to do this...'  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Meanwhile, Elizabeth was still fighting with Jack's hands to hold them still.  
"Jack... Stop it. This is embarrassing."  
"'S not as if it's the first time."  
"But not infront of all these peop- Ah! Jack!! Stop!"  
"But you look so hot tonigh' I jus' can't help it."  
"At least let's move to a corner where noone can see... ah..."  
They moved near to a column with a mirror that made corner with one of the wall.  
Neither of them was barely dancing now, they were too busy plundering each other's mouth.  
'At least this will keep him ocupied... ahh... well, both of us... he won't be able to think about those damned jewels... Ah!'  
Jack's lips moved to her neck to savour her flesh there causing Elizabeth to groan with pleasure.  
He had some difficoulties loosing with his fingers the knot that kept her dress closed. He just started tugging desperatly on the lace to open the dres when suddenly saw someone doing the exact same thing to... Wait! A second Elizabeth!  
"Hey! You filthy old geezer! Let go of me Lizzie!" he started screaming.  
The other man did exactly the same thing! Which only infuriated Jack more.  
"I'll show ye not to mock at Cap'n Jack Sparrow!"  
He moved his fists up and down as if to hit the other man.  
"Jack! What are you doing?"  
"Can't ye see? There's a guy trying to undress ye and ye don' even notice!"  
"Jack... That's a mirror. And 'the old geezer' as you call him, is your reflection."  
"Oh... Well then there's no problem in continuin'!"  
And he quickly started where he left his task.  
"Ahh. Wait... We can't stay here... ahh... Someone will see us . Ah! Jack..."  
It was hard to think coherently when he did that thing with his tongue.  
She desperatly looked for an escape between gasp and gasp.  
'There! A balcony door!'  
She interrupted him and dragged him as quickly as possible to that door. It was closed but she forced it open as quick as thy got there. She couldn't wait any longer.  
"Careful, luv. Someone will hear..."  
"Shut up and get out!"  
She shoved him outside and looked back.  
'Better find something to keep the door closed.'  
She looked around an saw a little table with a candelabrum. She hurried there and grabbed it, runned back and closed the door locking it just the way she did when she first met Pintel and Ragetti.  
'Let's hope it works this time!' not as if she would care... She looked around confused 'Where's Jack?'  
"Liz? Lizzie? I can't see anythin'!" He was lying face down on the ground with his hat covering his face.  
'Must have fallen down when I pushed him... Never mind! This way I won't need to drag him down.'  
"Where are you? I'm cold..." he moved his arms around as if to search for her on the ground.  
"You really are helpless when you're drunk!" She grabbed and turnde him around quickly.  
"Oh! There you are!" He smile contently as if he hadn't seen her for a long time, even his eyes were a bit teary. "I thought you left me here all alon-" She jumped on top of him straddling his waist.  
"Shut up and open your breeches!"  
He obediently did what she comanded him while she lifted her dress.  
"Oi. We're very bossy t'day, huh?"  
"What did you expect after arousing me like that?!"  
She positioned herself to slide him inside of her wet channel.  
"You dirty girl!" he didn't sound so drunk now... "You weren't wearing any undergarments! And you didn't say a word!"  
"I had no time to wear them! You told me to dress up quickly!"  
"That's so sexy! If I had known I would have taken you right on the dance floor!"  
"Shut up and let's do it!"  
She was ready to slide down when he interrupted her again.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait!!" He stopped her movements before it was too late.  
"WHAT NOW?"  
"Open the back of the dress. I want to touch your skin."  
"No time for that now!"  
She grabbed his hands and positioned them on her bare thights.  
"Touch here! And now shut up!"  
"That's not the sa-" she just thrusted hard down onto him causing him to groan out loud, his nails digging into her flesh.  
"Jezees Christ! Liz! You sure are demanding today!"  
"This is all- Ah! –your fault! Ahh..."  
She continued riding him hard and wild.  
"Well, be carefull! If you brake something down there you won't get any more of this!"  
She slowed down a bit, but only a bit.  
"...haaa... Jack! Aah... You feel so good tonight..."  
He watched her move up and down, her mouth wide open moaning and hissing his name passionatly.  
He was mesmerized by the view. But there was something missing...  
He reached into his right boot and took out a knife. He quickly cut the strings of the dress open and pulled it down her shoulders so he could see her perfect breasts dancing with her movements.  
"Jack! The bautiful dress..."  
"Don't worry... It was just the laces..."  
He reached up to cup each breast with a hand and started massaging them. He knew exactly that she loved that.  
She moaned out loud and he squeezed them a bit. This almost caused her to climax.  
"...Jack... I... can't... ahh..."  
She collapsed on top of him unable to continue. He understood perfectly and rolled them so that he was on top now.  
He thrusted harder into her driving her nearer and nearer to the edge until her eyes and mouth flew open as she called out his name when she finally reached her orgasm.  
He followed her soon after a few more thrusts and collaped on top of her chest calling out for her.  
She embraced him, to tell him she was still there and kissed his forehead.  
They stayed like that for some time.  
Jack loved to hear her heartbeat racing like it was right now just to calm down to its normal rhythm.  
It gave him the same security as after a battle. He always feared that she could be gone afterwards but her strong heartbeat told him that she was going nowhere. That she would always stay with him.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Such A Bad Ending

_Chapter 6: Not Such A Bad Ending After All._

Hours had passed since the party started and the guests had already left.  
The only ones left in the mansion were the busy servants who were trying to clean up everything and the Baroness Lucile that felt the need to retire early to her bedchamber due to be very tired.  
She knew how to be discreet and noone noticed the young man entering the chamber with her. After all, it was not the first time she had seduced a man since her husband died years ago.  
She might not be so young anymore but she still was a woman and needed some male companion from time to time, even if she had to pay for it.  
And somewhere else, on a balcony, were still Elizabeth and Jack admiring the stars and resting from their passionate lovemaking.  
They had done it a few more times before they both were satisfied and now laying on the stone floor of the balcony, the sun had shone all day and warmed it.  
Jack was still a bit drunk and singing quietly the song the smiling beauty next to him had taught him on a deserted island. He still loved it like the first time he heard it.  
Elizabeth was curled up next to him, half of her body resting on his. She thought it was funny that he still sang that song everytime he got really drunk.  
"You still like that song?"  
"'Course! I'm a pirate after all!"  
He continued singing while she admired the stars. They shone so beautiful tonight, like they were diamonds adorning the dark blue sky.  
"Jack? What was it that you wanted to steal so bad?"  
"Jewels."  
She rolled her eyes at that obvious statement. He still was drunk...  
"Thanks, you genious, I already knew that... I mean what jewel it is that you are so keen on?"  
He looked at her with a serious face.  
"... It's supposed to be a surprise... so don' go and tell 'Lizabeth..."  
"... Alright... i won't tell her."  
He eyed her with suspicion.  
"You promise?"  
'This is ridiculous! How drunk can he still be?'  
"I promise. Now tell me, what is it?"  
"Well, ye know I lurve rings, aye? Someone tol' me dear Lucy had some pretty shiny ones with great value. Specially one with a rd stone. Red is me favourite colour! Ye knew that? What nice coincidence, aye? Tha's why I use a red bandana all the time!" he suddenly got a sad look "Poor Bandi...had to stay at home today... all alone... in that dark cabin..." his eyes were almost teary now. Elizabeth didn't know if she should laugh or get jealous of... How did he call it? '_Bandi_'? She chose the first option and giggled.  
He suddenly snapped out of his sadness and continued. "Whatever! She'll jus' have to wait fer me! Case is that inside said red stone-" he gestured with his hands "-is a lil' drawrin' of a rose! And the rest is made out of pure gold!" Hi eyes were wide open as he looked onto his fingers as if he could see the ring right there. "Tha's quite unique! Ye know? 'Never saw somethin' like that! ...There was something else I wanted but I'm too exhausted to sneak in again..."  
Elizabeth had a knowing look on her face and reached for something in a pocket of her dress.  
"You don't mean by any chance this beautiful ring here, right?"  
She showed him the ring with a triumphant smile on her face and his sleepy eyes flew open when he saw it.  
It really was the ring he described! He tried to grab it but she quickly drew her hand back.  
"No, no, no..."  
"Where did you get it?!"  
"This?" she played with it to tease Jack trying it on on different fingers, his eyes never leaving the ring. "It's very easy. You just need to distract your victim a bit and use that opportune moment to steal whatever it is you want right infront of their nose. Just when she less expected it."  
"...? You... you stole it when you met her?!"  
She nodded. And a big grin formed on Jack's face.  
"That's My Lizzie! Good pupil! You had the best teacher, which would be me, after all. Now give it to me!"  
He tried to grab it again but failed like last time.  
"What are you doin'?"  
"This is **mine**. **I** stole it."  
He couldn't belive it.  
"But me wants it!" he pouted.  
"You really want it?"  
"Yes! Yes!!" he nodded.  
"Then I guess we'll have to negociate."  
"Alright! Whatever! What are the terms? Just give it to me!"  
"I'll give it to you if we leave right after giving it to you-"  
"Alright! Then let's plunder the house right now! The sooner we finish, the sooner I get me ring!"  
He quickly grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed.  
"-AND you won't steal anything else from this house but this."  
"What?!"  
"If you take anything else, there's no deal! Do we have an agreement?"  
"But there are so many pretty things in this house!" he daid pleading but she just ignored it.  
"Deal or not?"  
Jack doubted a second before acepting but finally did.  
"Deal..." 'I'll just steal something on the way out. Jejeje.'  
"I warn you! No tricks! Or there will be no Lizzie in your bed for a VERY LONG time!"  
"Alright!" he frowned and shook her hand to seal the deal.  
She gave him the ring and they started getting dressed. Jack couldn't take his eyes from his new ring. It was perfect for his colletion! A bit femenine maybe but still perfect for him.  
She noticed his happy looks towards the ring. She knew he would like it that's why she stole it in first place.  
"You know, Jack. One thay you'll even let yourself get hanged just for a ring!"  
"You got something against me ring tefish?"  
"_Fetish_! It's called _fetish_, Jack... I can't belive you're still so drunk..."  
"Blah! You're just jealous that I have so many and you only have a few!"  
"It's not that at all! I'm just fed up with these little '_missions'_, as you call them. We get ourselves in danger just to satisfy your stupid ring-fetish!"  
Jack looked hurt and confused at first, as if he couldn't understand a thing she just said bud then smiled wickedly.  
"But you liked the ending of this '_mission'_ very much." She blushed heavy. "Didn't hear you complaining about the last one either..."  
He started crawling slowly and half dressed to where she was desperatly trying to use a string of one of her boots to close her dress.  
"I think you enjoy these missions pretty much..."  
He grabbed her waist from behind to bring her close enough to savour her neck.  
"Ah! Jack! Didn't you say you were exhausted just a moment ago?" She laughed as his moustache tickled her.  
"yes. But I always have extra energy for this. You never know when it could be the last time you can do it..."  
He let his hands roam down to her breasts and started massaging them just the way he knew she liked never ceasing his attack on her neck.  
"Ahh... Jack... We should go now..."  
"There's no need to hurry, love..."  
One of his hands continued travelling downwards to her center.  
"But- Ah! ...mnhh... We've been here for... too long..."  
"Who cares then if we stay a little bit longer?"  
"...ahh..."  
She tried to find the right words in her head to make him stop but who would really want him to stop when he was doing that thing with his fingers.  
She stopped fighting it and let him guide her back to the floor to repeat what they had been doing for the last couple of hours.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in Lucile's room, finally reigned silence. Will had to satify her hunger for him time after time.  
'Didn't she just turn 67? How much energy could an old lady have?'  
He was totally exhausted. He tried to get out of her bed a few times before but she always woke up, as soon as she felt him shift next to her, to get more of his attentions.  
He had lost count after the 7th time and, belive it or not, they did it quite a few more times.  
Now he was too afraid to even move an inch. He was too tired, if he had to do it again he would die from exhaustion!  
But he had to get out of there! What would he do if she rested too much and then wanted a whole round more of him?!  
This time he would get out of there without her noticing it!  
He removed the blanket very slowly from his body and calculated the distance to his breeches. He would worry later to find the rest of his clothes.  
As soon as he located them, he started moving as slowly as possible so she wouldn't notice.  
"Hmm..."  
He froze when he heard her voice. 'Shit! Please don't wake up! Please!'  
He was too fraid to look back and find her looking at him, but after a few seconds of nothing happening he managed to climb out of the bed. He rushed quietly to his breeches and put them on.  
'Boots! I need my boots!' he looked around 'There!'  
He quickly put them on too watching Lucile's room carefully.  
It was as fancy as the rest of the mansion. She had a good taste, that he had to admit.  
'That's why she chose me and not Jack! Ha!' he smiled a moment.  
His sight fixed on something shiny laying on a desk.  
'What's that?'  
He moved quietly to the desk and saw a few beautiful necklaces including his own.  
'These must be the jewels Jack was talking about...'  
He opened one of the drawers just to find more rings and earings. He opened another one and saw more jewels.  
'How ironic. The whelp found all what the pirate was looking for. If I take these with me, he will have to stop calling me those humiliating words and accept that I'm a true pirate too.' He thought smiling to himself.  
He quickly made a decision and grabbed his shirt that was lying on the floor and made a knot in the bigger opening to use it as a bag and filled it with all the jewels.  
When he finished, he put on his coat and tied the arms of the shirt together and threw the havy bag over his shoulder.  
He moved to the door and looked back one last time to see her sleeping face.  
She looked so happy and satisfied.  
'It had not been that bad after all... I even enjoyed it. Specially that thing she did with her mouth... And what about when she caressed me in there?'  
He shuddered when he thought about the pleasure it brought him. He never felt something so intense before.  
'The lady is very experienced, that I have to admit...'  
He put down the bag again and took out his necklace. He fingered it for a moment while he looked thoughtfull towards where Lucile was sleeping. He walked to the bed and placed his hat and the necklace on his pillow.  
'Let her have something to remember this night.'  
He walked back to the door and grabbed the bag again and opened the door.  
"Goodbye, Lucile. maybe we'll meet again."  
And he left.  
- - - - - - - - - -

It was already dawning and Elizabeth and Jack were laughing as they walked down the dock to where the Pearl was. Jack was telling one of his funny adventures. The one when he ended up being chased by a reindeer and the only way to get out of it save and sound was climbing up a tree and wait until the animal got tired and left.  
Gibbs heard them and hurried to greet them. Great was his surprise when he only saw the couple and now Will in sight.  
"Cap'n! Where's the boy? And what about the jewels?"  
They looked both at each other.  
"I told you we were forgetting about something!"  
"Don't worry, love. He'll know how to get here. He's not a child after all. Sorry Mr. Gibbs, there was a little problem with the jewels and we couldn't get them."  
The elder man froned unhappy.  
"Cap'n, we should leave as soon as possible. A black ship is not easy to hide when bright daylight."  
"I know Master Gibbs. Make everything ready. If he doesn't appear after an hour we'll leave."  
He saw Elizabeth looking worried at him.  
"Don't worry, love. We'll wait for him. But it's too dangerous to wait here. He'll understand and find a boat to get to us."  
"I hope nothing bad happened to him..."  
He comforted her with an embrace.  
"No need ta wait, Miss! There he comes!" Gibbs said "And he brings a bag too!"  
"What?!" Jack rushed to the rail. He smiled when he saw Will's bag and something shiny inside it. "Ha! The whelp did it!"  
Everyone greeted Will as he boarded the Ship.  
"You got all the jewels, Will?" She smiled proud at him.  
"Sorry, Elizabeth. I had to take them with me. But, belive me, I deserve them."  
"I never thought you had it in you, Will! I'm proud of you, lad!" Jack gave him a friendly tap on his shoulders.  
"Wait a moment before you start plundering my bag, boys. I need to have a word with the Captain."  
"With me? Why?"  
"Elizabeth. Could you please guard the bag while I talk to Jack?"  
"Alright."  
"Let's go to my cabin then, aye?"  
And both men dissapeared into Jack's cabin.  
"What is so important you have to tell me in private?"  
"You said there were some very special jewels you wanted, right?"  
"I already got the ring I wanted. See? Pretty, huh?"  
"You don't by any chance wanted these too?"  
He showed him a necklace with a swann pendant and a matching ring.  
Jack got serious.  
"I guess you wanted them for Elizabeth."  
Will was right. Jack wanted give them to her as a present.  
"I guess you're right! What are your terms? I guess you want something in return."  
Jack smiled at him, for once he had everything planned before acting. He was finally learning how to be a pirate. He liked that.  
"What makes you so sure I'll trade it and not give it to her myself?"  
Jack got all serious again. Maybe he didn't like the new Pirate-Will after all.  
"Don't worry, I won't do it."  
"You nearly got me this time!" He smiled again.  
"I'll give them to you if I am the one who makes the share. I'll get the part that corresponds to the captain-"  
"Fair. You got them after all."  
"-and you won't get no part."  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"We wouldn't have anything if it wasn't for me. And it was your fault I had to spend the night with Lucile."  
"You had to sleep with her? ...That sounds fair... Anything else?"  
"You'll have to admit infront of the crew that I'm a true pirate."  
"Deal! I kind of already said the pirate part but I don't mind repeating it. You deserve it. Did a good job, did you."  
Jack tapped his shoulder once more.  
"Thanks, Jack."  
Will embraced the Captain. As a thank you for his words. It was one of the few times Jack praised him.  
"Hey! Hey! Don't get too excited!" Will let go of him. "Now give me the necklace and the ring before I change me mind."  
Both men walked out of the cabin.  
"Listen carefully, lads. Dear William here will be the one making the shares this time! It's thanks to him that we got the jewels after all. And yes. I admit that he did a good job so I declare him officially a pirate! So I've said it! Done!"  
The whole crew went to Will to get their share.  
Except Elizabeth and Jack.  
"You don't want anything, love?"  
"There are some beautifull things in that bag but I don't really want any. And you? Don't you want to go and see if the other thing you wanted is amongst those jewels?"  
"He already got them. It's my only share and they are for you. So you better accept them."  
"For me?"  
"Yes. Close your eyes."  
She did as he said and waited for him to tell her when she could open them again.  
"Done! Open them."  
She looked down to her hand and saw the beautiful swann ring and then looked at the matching pendant.  
"I think they are more fit for you than for the Baroness. You like them?"  
"The ring is a bit too big but I love them! Thank you, Jack!"  
She gave him a guick kiss on the lips.  
"We can fix the ring next time we make port. How about we fix now your black hair and get back your golden waves?"  
She nodded an added "And we should go to our cabin to get your lovely 'Bandi', I miss her. And..." she continued seductively "Since we already go to the cabin, we could use the opportunity that the crew is distracted to do some more of what we did on the balcony."  
His eyes widened  
"What are we waiting for? Run!"  
And both dissapeard into the cabin, locking the door behind them.  
- - - - - - - -

"Will...? William?"  
Said a sleepy voice in the Baroness' Mansion. It was almost midday and Lucile was still in bed.  
She found herself alone in her chamber with nothing else that Will's hat and necklace beside her.  
All her jewels were gone. But instead of getting angry she just smiled.  
"I would have given you so much more than just a few jewels!"  
She looked out of her window and saw a black ship sail into the horizon.  
"I hope we'll meet again, Will Turner."  
----END----


End file.
